


Last Door On The Left

by orphan_account



Category: Incest underage
Genre: Awakening, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fondling, Forced, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, Large Breasts, Little Girl - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Memories, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm, Other, Pedophilia, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Ultra Hardcore, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Virginity Kink, Young, Youth, ball rubbing, boy/woman, double pen creampie, girl/man - Freeform, little boy - Freeform, man and woman sex with child, teach me how, underage threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young boy catches his father having sex with his girlfriend, and also his girlfriend's young child, so he makes it up to his son by bringing him into the bed for some sexual education.Dark story about childhood memories, that features themes such as a mother/underage daughter/man threesome and also a Father/son/woman threesome. Please read tags.
Relationships: Father/girlfriend, father/child, father/son - Relationship, son/girlfriend
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Last Door On The Left

What I’m about to tell you is something I have never told another living soul. Why am I telling you? I think it’s because I’ve reached that stage in my life where I know I’m nearing the final lap, and I don’t want to go out living with the lie that I am a good human being. For so long, I’ve put on a mask that both protected and robbed me. For how could anyone truly love me when they never knew the real me at all? I’ve buried wives, friends, even children, and put them in the ground knowing I had lied to them every step of the way. With every word, every kiss, every touch, I had told them what they wanted to hear. Showed them what they wanted to see.

Now is the time to grow new connections. New pools of knowledge, wonder, exploration. I am ready and willing to tell my true story. Not for you. But for me.

The story begins with my father.

When I was around 10 years old, my father had taken me to stay the night with a girlfriend of his. I don’t remember much about her. Only that she had long blond hair, which flowed down her back like a Barbie doll. She had a four year old girl. I don’t remember either of their names. Years later, I would try to recall where she had lived. Who she had been. These would be moments in which I would be most consumed with guilt, wondering if I could have stopped things if my child’s mind had just paid more attention to the small details.

Sometimes during the night, I was awakened by the sound of screams. Loud, almost inhuman sounding screams. I bolted up in bed, my body shaking as the wails sunk into my body, and then deeper, in my very soul. A part of me wanted to hide beneath the covers. And yet another part, the curious part, needed to know where the screams were coming from. So I got out of bed, my entire body shaking, and made my way into the hallway.

I stepped out into the hallway, moving towards the last door on the left.

This is a part of the memory I see most often in my nightmares. I have been in that hallway a million times over the years. It’s a slow, steady walk towards a child’s awakening. That first glimpse into the adult world, which shapes so much of who and what we are to become. 

Slowly, every fiber of my being afraid of what I might find, I slid open the bedroom door.

My eyes fell first upon the tangle of human bodies on top of the bed. The blond haired woman was naked and on all fours, her large breasts swaying back and forth, the sight making me feel all warm inside. My father was also naked, his body leaning over hers, his hips pounding away behind her.

But where were the screams…..

My father pulled back his body a little, and I saw that the four year old was laying face down upon her mother’s back. Her bottom was in the air right over her mother’s, and father was going back and forth between them. I could see his cock sinking into the woman’s flesh, then into the tiny crevice of the girl, followed by a high pitched wail as he went in as deep as he could go. Back and forth he went, the woman’s breasts jiggling against the bed covers, the girl’s legs kicking as she was forced to take in a grown man’s cock, my father grunting as he moved back and forth.

“FUCK US,” the woman hollered.

“Where you want me to cum,” my father asked, his thrusts getting faster, deeper.

“You know what I want,” she told him.

My father gave one last, hard thrust into the girl’s pussy, then gave a huge sigh, laying down across the girl’s back. He rested there for quite a while, and for a moment I thought he had fallen asleep.

Then he noticed I was standing there.

A huge grin came across his face, and he got up from the bed, coming over to where I was standing. The woman took the girl in her arms, cooing to her until she settled down a bit. Then she placed her under the covers. I looked back up at my father, not sure if I was in trouble for what I had seen.

“I see you got something going on down there,” my father replied with a chuckle, looking down at the obvious erection I was sporting in my underwear. I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

“I think it’s sweet,” the woman said. She was now laying naked on top of the bed covers. 

My father laughed again, this time grabbing me by the shoulder, walking me over to the bed. “You're gonna become a man tonight, son. You see, there are just some things a boy has to learn. And some things only a woman can teach ya.”

Now, as an adult, I understand that what happened that night was the stuff of nightmares, but, in that moment, I only felt wonder as I gazed at the woman’s naked flesh. There was this dark symphony going on inside of me. As if my entire existence had taken place in a dark cave and, suddenly, someone had turned on the light. And the world was filled with the most marvelous things, impossible miracles which begged to be explored by my young fingers and tongue.

I kissed the woman, pleasantly shocked when she opened my mouth, flicking her warm tongue against mine. My hands moved down to cup her ample breasts, exploring her hard nippples with my thumbs. She leaned her head back, moaning as I lowered my head to suck on her tits, her fingers tangling in my hair.

“Ooooh, I want to suck his cock so bad,” she crooned, her hands reaching down to stroke my hard cock.

“Better not. He’s about to pop off,” My father warned her. I was distantly aware he was working my underwear down, then having me lift me feet so he could pull them off.

My father grabbed me up by the hips, placing me on top of the woman. His hand went down to grab my cock, guiding it to the woman’s pussy lips. God, what a wondrous surprise it was to feel those hot, wet lips against my flesh. I had jerked off before, of course, but no amount of rubbing with a hand could ever compete with what I was experiencing.

“Yes, fuck me. Fuck me,” the woman growled, grabbing me by the bottom and forcing my body forward, until my cock was inside of her. 

THRUST

THRUST

THRUST

“YESSSSSSSSSSSSS,” she screamed into my ear, her nails digging into my bottom as she ground me against her pussy. “FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.”

My mind was so lost in the sensation of breasts in my face, warm body against mine, and the exquisite feeling of her walls around my dick. The actual orgasm took me by surprise. I remember throwing my head back to cry out, then the woman grabbing my face, forcing it down so she could kiss me again.

When it was over, we all laid naked on the bed together. Even all these years later, when I know it wasn’t right, it still feels right to me. That’s one of the things people don’t tell you about their years of abuse. That some of the memories aren’t all bad. In fact, some of them feel like the only things that ever happened in your life that had any true meaning at all.

My father reached over me, thrusting his fingers in and out of the woman’s cunt. Her eyes closed, her body moving up and down in time with his thrusts. 

“You liked his cock,” he asked her, while his hands stroked my chest, working his fingers down until he touched my dick. He started slowly working his hands up and down, then picking up the pace when I started to stiffen. “Yeah, he’ll be ready again real soon.”

When I was hard once more, father had me lay down on my back, the woman getting on top of me. This time I was able to see my cock part her lips, sinking into her silky depths. I gave another cry, lost in the feeling of once again being enveloped in that glorious heat. She bent her body down, grabbing me by the head and telling me to suck on her tits.

That’s when I felt something hard press against my cock, something that slid along my entire length inside of the woman, and I realized that my father had entered her pussy as well. He thrusted hard and deep, the pressure upon my cock competing with the sensation of his much larger balls smacking against my own. We went on like this for a while, my small cries lost in the woman’s tits, her groans and curses mingling with the sensation of her nails digging into my scalp, my father pounding away on the woman’s pussy, his cock rubbing against mine.

Then there was a blast of ecstasy through my body, like a white light of joy filled every pore, every crevice. My back arched as spasm after spasm tore through me. Then I became aware of my father’s loud grunt, followed by a massive warmth flowing over my cock as he came inside of the woman we were fucking. The sensations just went on and on. As if time no longer existed, but was just an artificial construct that did not belong here. There was only our pleasure. Our Bodies. Us.

There is much more to the story. Many more doors I have yet to open, to explore the secrets hiding within. If I had any regrets in life, it would be that I have more doors to keep closed than most. You live a lie for so long, all you can feel are the empty places where the hidden parts of your life should be. After first, I had believed that I was being haunted by these nocturnal spirits. Now that I am nearing the end, I understand the truth of things, that I am only alive when I am the monster in the nightmare. I am haunting it. It is not haunting me.


End file.
